


Afterglow

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--regina learns to love again-- *swan queen*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

A/N: I had to, what with all the fandom talk of Regina masturbating all the time...

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

 

It had been an awfully long time since she'd done anything of this sort. It always felt so senseless, if Daniel wasn't there, ready to replace her hands with his own. But there was no Daniel any longer, there was no stable boy and no warm, strong arms to hold her. There were no more shirts smelling of the grass and sweat, no more lips that were rough around the edges—there was nothing. But Daniel had made her promise--”love again,” and honoring that promise was all she had now. Would loving again be impossible? Perhaps self-love was the best way to start...?

Her bare skin felt foreign atop her sheets. The soft cotton seemed to sting, and as she moved—tried to find a position that didn't make her feel absolutely ridiculous—and the sensation of her legs sliding across the fabric as they spread made her shudder. She bit her bottom lip, struggling to keep herself from just giving up and run for her shower. Sighing, she let her left hand wander between her thighs, lazy fingertips tracing nervous circles across skin. 

Regina Mills was touching herself. 

The sentence rang over and over in her head, with varying tones of disbelief. She briefly remembered browsing the internet for the first time, and stumbling across pornography. She remembered gasping, cocking her head to the side in curiosity, and seeing several videos of women doing exactly what she was doing now. But they usually had some ridiculous buzzing device—vibrators, or dildos or even a cucumber wrapped in a condom, according to one...interesting video that had been present on a website that infected her computer with a rather nasty virus. 

Shaking her head, Regina took a deep breath, running her fingers over damp skin, over neatly trimmed curls. Her breath hitched—free hand gripping fistfuls of the sheets. 

“Oh.” 

Fantasizing. Wasn't that one of the best parts of touching yourself? Regina wondered, what exactly she could think about. Daniel was out—moving on couldn't be accomplished if he was the focus of her masturbatory thoughts. There was never anyone else but Daniel, perhaps one or two people she caught a glimpse of, shrugged her shoulders, considered them attractive and moved on...

With a flick of her clit, Regina remembered Emma Swan. 

With her blonde curls and passionate eyes...that fucking leather jacket and those jeans. The mere thought of it made Regina's back arch—fingertips brushed her hole--”Oh, Miss Swan...” 

Regina could never recall being very vocal. A gasp, a sigh, perhaps a moan here and there but she never really spoke. What was there to say? But Emma's surname kept dripping from her lips as wetness dripped from her cunt, and before long she was bucking her hips and nearly shouting--

“Emma!” 

She wondered what it would be like to kiss Emma, to see if her lips were rough around the edges, too. To see if her hands were as rough as they seemed. Regina wanted, so badly, to feel those hands between her legs. Emma did have talented looking fingers...speaking of fingers...

Regina was working two inside of herself, thrusting them in-and-out roughly, legs spreading wider, eyes shut tight as the thought of Emma on top of her, hand between her legs, lips on hers, on her neck, on her breasts--

“Oh, my god Emma!” 

Walls tightened, fingers thrust hard and fast, a fine frenzy building up inside of her as she wound up tight only to c u m un d o n e...

“Oh, Emma...” panting, she felt rather daring, and slipped her wet fingers into her mouth, licking them clean before reaching for a pillow. She wrapped her arms tight around it, pretending again that it was Emma, holding her, soothing her, whispering sweetnothings into her ear...

I'll have to do this more often, Regina thought, finally feeling as if she was honoring her promise. 

To love again.


End file.
